


Dr. Iplier

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Medical Kink, Playing Doctor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, dr.iplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: you and Mark come home from doing some recording with Tyler and Ethan and you are not feeling so hot so Mark takes care of you ;)





	Dr. Iplier

Mark and you were heading back home from doing some recording with Tyler and Ethan. Mark parked the car in the driveway and looked over at you. You were asleep in the passenger side you said you were not feeling so hot when you left Tyler’s house.  
Mark gently ran his hand though your H/C hair and you opened your eyes and looked at Mark. “Hi, we home?” “Yeah, we are home hon, come on let’s head inside.” You nodded and unbuckled yourself and got out you were a bit wobbly on your feet. Mark ran to your side of the car and steadie you. “Y/N are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I don’t know, I feel like a truck has ran me over.” Mark sighed “well, let’s get you inside, come on.” You nodded and Mark led you inside and you both took off your shoes and Mark placed the keys in the key bowl by the door and he set his phone and wallet onto the island table. 

“Come on babe.” Mark let you to your bedroom and he gently laid you down onto the bed. You laid on the bed on your back and you weren't your bubbly self and Mark was worried. “I know what I can do for you babe, just get comfy I’ll be right back.” You just looked at him and shrugged “okay.” Mark ran into his recording studio and looked through his prop box he had for videos and grabbed his Dr. Iplier costume and put it on. 

You got into your pj’s and took off your socks and laid back on the bed wondering what Mark was doing. At that moment Mark came back into the room in full doctor costume, white doctor coat and a stethoscope draped around his neck.  
You had to hold in your laugher “oh Dr. Iplier are you here to make me better, I’m not dying am I?” “No, not this time love, yes I am here to make you better, now if you just lay back let Dr. Ipiler do his work and cure you.” You nodded and laid back on the pillows and put your arms by your side and smiled up at Mark. 

Mark walked over to the bed and hopped onto it between your legs and crawled up to your chest. “Now, Ms. L/N let me do some vital checking, we need to listen to that beautiful heartbeat of yours.” You blushed “sure Dr. Iplier go for it.” Mark smiled and took the stethoscope around his neck and put the buds into his ears and rubbed the chest piece on his coat to warm it up. “Now just breathe normally for me.” You nodded and just smiled up at Mark. 

Mark placed the chest peice on your chest directly over your heart and listened thump, thump, thump, thump a nice and steady heartbeat. Mark grinned and reached down in between your legs and teased you with his finger. You gasped out and Mark heard your heartbeat pick up in speed “ah yes that’s what I like to hear Ms. L/N.” 

“My, my Dr. Iplier you sure are a tease.” Mark laughed “that I am.” You sighed “now Dr. Iplier I’m feeling a little faint maybe you should help out with that?’ Mark looked at you and winked “oh yes I can definitely help with that, we don’t need you fainting on me. Mark took off the stethoscope and placed it on the bed and began to unbutton his coat. 

Mark was naked under the coat and you just smiled “mmm Dr. Iplier that’s helping alot I’m feeling alot better I think I need surgery though STAT!” Mark just moaned “oh yes, you do” as he reached up and placed his fingers onto your neck feeling your fast heartbeat under his fingertips. “My, my Ms. L/N your pulse rate is through the roof, we need to fix that, let’s shoot it to space!” 

You could have cummed right there at Mark talking about space “oh Mark you now what that does when you talk about space I love it as much as you do, please fuck me now!” Mark just grinned and pulled down your panties and grabbed the lube and condom from the bedside table. Mark lubed up himself and put the condom on himself. 

“Now Ms. L/N I want you to relax and let Dr. Iplier do his surgery okay?” “Yes doctor, please fix me.” Mark lined himself up by your entrance and slowly went in adjusting himself and once he was adjusted he rammed back in. You moaned out his name “oh doctor!” 

“That’s right, I’m your doctor!” Moans, cusses and names being thrown all around the place Mark gasped and came hard into the condom. Mark pulled out and gently crawled over to you and looked you over. “So how do you feel now Ms. L/N?” “I feel amazing doctor I think I’m cured all I needed was a good exam from you? So tell me doctor how are my vitals now?” 

Mark reached over onto the floor where the stethoscope fell and he picked it up, putting it on and listening to your heartbeat once again and feeling your pulse at the same time. “Well I do say Ms. L/N your heartbeat is fast but just breathe with me and take some nice deep breaths. 

You did as Mark said and Mark heard your heartbeat come down and beat normal again. “Good, much better, now for your medicine I say you come take a shower with me and then a long nice sleep with me.” You nodded and you got up and headed into the bathroom. After a nice long hot shower you and Mark headed back into bed and snuggled up with each other. You laying your head on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat and slowly falling asleep. 

The end.


End file.
